Blindfold Love – A KagePro Shipping Fic
by ayane-tateyama
Summary: Numerous oneshots featuring different KagePro pairings, crack or not. There will be fluffy ones and there will be tragic and feelsy ones (this writer has some serious mental issues so prepare for a lot of tragic events). Series and characters doesn't belong to me. Currently showing: TsukiAza tragedy
1. Chapter 1

**Blindfold Love – A KagePro Shipping Fic**

Summary:

Numerous oneshots featuring different KagePro pairings, crack or not. There will be fluffy ones and there will be tragic and feelsy ones (this writer has some serious mental issues so prepare for a lot of tragic events). Series and characters doesn't belong to me. First up is HaruTaka

**A Birthday Surprise Gone Wrong – A HaruTaka Fluff**

"I'm late!", Haruka said as he rushed to the room. It has been 8:05 already, 5 minutes since Kenjirou-sensei started. He hurried, not forgetting what his teacher said.

"_Haruka, we have a test tomorrow and you can't afford to skip this. It will be one of your major exams."_

'_**Why is Kenjirou-sensei even going to give a test the day before Christmas?',**_ Haruka thought.

He reached the room where he usually has his lessons together with Takane. Realizing the door is open, he concluded that Kenjirou-sensei might've been waiting for him, and now he felt rather guilty. But as he entered the room, fear entered him that he might've entered the wrong room or misinterpreted the message Kenjirou-sensei sent him, for the room is empty, not a single trace of Takane or Kenjirou.

"Takane-san? Kenjirou-sensei?", Haruka shouted, making sure that he just didn't imagine them being invisible. No response.

He sighed, as he left the room. Before he can even step outside the room, strings of confetti met him. Just behind the door was Takane and Kenjirou-sensei, and Ayano was pushing Shintaro to the farthest corner of the door. Takane held a cake, Kenjirou-sensei held the confetti poppers, Ayano got some wrapped gifts at her hands while Shintaro held every single food and grocery they bought for Haruka (Can you imagine how much would please Haruka's hungry tricey-like stomach?). Takane approached him, facing away from him and blushing all she can.

"H-H-Happy birthday, Ha-Haruka", she said, extending her arms to him while holding the strawberry cake. Haruka giggled in reply, and patted Takane's head.

"Ahaha, how nice of me to forget my birthday today!", he said, scratching the back of his head.

* * *

Kenjirou carefully put the candles on the cake and lit them for Haruka. The others watched, while Haruka sat in front of the table where the cake is laid.

"Uwaaa, I'm so excited!", Ayano exclaimed, with some small jumps.

"Don't get too excited, it's not like it's your birthday", Shintaro remarked, making Ayano pout.

"Oi, Kisaragi-boy", Kenjirou glared at him. "If you continue to be rude to my daughter I'm going to burn you with this candle", with that said, Shintaro gulped, Takane laughed and Ayano nervously giggled.

"Ok, I lit up everything!", Kenjirou said as he waved his hand for the match to lose its light.

"You forgot to light Shintaro, sensei!", Takane said, pointing at Shintaro.

"O-Oi, that's not a good joke, razor-sharp girl!", Shintaro exclaimed, fixing his glaring eyes on Takane. The girl returned the look.

"Who are you calling razor-sharp?!"

"Oh, come, come", Kenjirou said. "Stop or I'll light the both of you."

Takane and Shintaro faced the opposite direction, while Ayano just giggled at the both of them.

"Ok, time to blow the candles, Haruka!", Kenjirou called Haruka. He looked at him. Haruka had his head down, not moving from his seat.

"Not this again", Kenjirou said as he tried to get a response from him, but to no avail. Shintaro and Ayano just stared with shocked faces, while Takane was near to tears.

"O-Oi, Haruka, what are you doing on your birthday? I—"

"Kisaragi, help me", Kenjirou commanded, as he slung Haruka's left arm on his shoulder. Shintaro nodded and quickly took the unconscious boy's right arm. The two girls followed.

* * *

Takane and Ayano sat together at the waiting room. Takane clasped her palpitating hands and would occasionally walk to and fro. Ayano kept a look on her.

"Takane-chan", Ayano said as she put on a faint smile. "Doing that won't do a thing for Haruka-senpai."

Takane sighed, as she sat down beside Ayano again.

"I…I just can't help it Ayano. Whenever he experiences something like that, I couldn't help but worry about him."

"Well, we all worry about him, Takane", the girl with red-scarf said, putting her hand on Takane's chest.

"W-What are you doing, Ayano?"

"Why is your heart thumping like this?", Ayano said as she giggled. "You like him, right?"

"W-What!?", Takane said as she felt heat radiating on her face. "I don't—"

"You do", Ayano said before she can even finish her sentence. She then giggled, as she stood up.

"You should be more honest with your feelings, Takane. It's quite obvious you like him. If you don't feel like confessing yet, you should make him notice that you care for him. And who kno—"

"Takane, come here", Kenjirou said, as Takane quickly ran to him. There she saw Haruka with his usual goofy smile, waving his hand at her. Takane frowned, holding up her tears. She then went to Haruka.

"H-How dare you collapse at us? You don't know how much effort we put on to make that surprise, and you just—"

"Takane, stop. He's just recovered", Kenjirou scolded her. Takane pouted, as Haruka rubbed her head.  
"You are so cute, Takane", he said as he giggled.

"W-Wait… What!?", she said as she felt the same heat she had when having a talk with Ayano, or maybe, this time much worse.

He hugged her close.

"Thank you, Takane", he said, his eyes closed and with a smile. Takane just stared, her face flushed with a deep crimson hue. "I've been afraid I won't have someone close to because of my disease, but I guess, you proved me wrong."

"S-Stop being so dramatic, Haruka!", Takane shouted.

"Ok, ok!" he said, parting with Takane. They both giggled.

Meanwhile, Ayano gave her father a thumbs-up, while Shintaro just rolled his eyes.

The nurse said that Haruka has to stay for 24 hours before going home. He could've complained about it, not if Takane volunteered to stay with him for the whole night. Now he can't sleep, while Takane has already peacefully dozed off beside him.

Now he carefully watched the girl, not wanting to wake her up. He noticed how peaceful and beautiful Takane can be. Smiling, he took some strands of the sleeping girl's hair on his fingers, wondering if what Shintaro really said about "Razor Sharp Girl" is true. Instead, he ran over his fingers through a smooth and soft hair, although it doesn't look so. He noticed the girl stir in her sleep, so he just withdrew his hand.

"U-Uhm… Ha…", she mumbled in her sleep. Haruka got curious and listened closer.

"Haruka…I…."

"Idiot? Imbecile? Haha, Takane...", the boy laughed.

"Idiot."

Haruka giggled.

"You idiot, I … I like you very much."

In an instant, Haruka's face completely became red. He then smiled and grinned.

"I like you too, Takane."

He leaned closer to her, and kissed her in the forehead. Then he went to sleep like nothing happened.

"Best birthday and Christmas ever", he mumbled in his sleep.

* * *

A/N: So Takane really confessed to Haruka already? I must apply as Jin's assistant and make this series more fluffy.

Other Self: Baka. It's your first fluffy fanfic, remember? You always do deathfics

A: /smiles awkwardly/ Please review or my tragic-loving self will kill you.


	2. Something Petals Can't Define

**KuroYane: **Is it time for a deathfic now!? Is it!? IS IT!?

**Ayane:** /pushes away/ Umm, no, not yet.

**KuroYane: **/unleashes dark aura/ What are you saying NO DEATHFICS YET!? IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE WE WROTE DEATHFICS!

**Ayane: ** NO MY OTHER SELF! PLEASE, I PROMISE WE'LL DO A DEATH FIC NEXT CHAPTER!

**KuroYane: **Really!? N-Now, read this fic carefully because this will be your last fluffy fic!

**Ayane: **/facepalms/ I never said that thing. Welp, now, to the SetoMary Fic!

**((AND THIS WILL BE THE LAST K+ ONESHOT SO KIDS OUT THERE SHOULDN'T BE WANDERING FARTHER THAN THIS))**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Something Petals Can't Define – A SetoMary Fluff**

"He loves me, he loves me not."

She tore two petals from the pink rose.

"He loves me, he loves me not."

She tore another pair.

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me…"

She came onto the last petal.

"Not."

She threw the flower stalk away. Every day she does it, and every time it ends just the same. She sighed, wondering whether the legend is true. Maybe it's just a one-sided love, after all, Mary thought. She sighed.

"Maybe he doesn't really like me."

And then she thought.

That guy, Kousuke Seto, or rather Seto, because he likes being called by his surname, that guy is really kind, hardworking and good-looking. Kano usually tells them that Seto is popular among the other girls, and that the deceiver needs to use his ability to get the girls. Although Kido assures her that Kano is just teasing her. But she still doesn't know.

Does her prince like her? Or to him, is she just one of his princesses?

Momo is pretty and talented, she has a nice body too. Kido is matured and has really beautiful hair. Ene is cute and cheerful.

While Mary, Mary is shy, and clumsy, and short.

There's nothing desirable about her, right? What will Seto like in her?

Sometimes, she wonders whether Seto is actually having a part-time job or not. He never really told her what his job is, and that's what makes her curious. Maybe he goes somewhere to meet a girlfriend…

"No!", Mary shook her head violently, gaining Momo's attention.

"Mary, what's wrong?", the idol said with a concerned look.

"N-Nothing, Momo-chan", the shy medusa said, burying her face with her hands.

"I-If that is what you say, Mary-chan. By the way, do you want to go to my concert tonight?"

To get away her thoughts from Seto, she nodded.

"I don't really have something to do now, so I will go."

Momo did a fistpump as Mary giggled.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Nee, why is Seto not even here?", Kano said, grinning at Mary. They are on the car provided to them by Momo, as they are going to her performance.

"I – I don't know."

"Well, who knows?", Kano said, waving his hands. "Seto told me he'll confess to a girl he likes on the concert. I wonder who that girl is?"

Mary gasped and turned her head down.

"O-Oi, Kano", Shintaro tried to stop the deceiver. "W-What are you saying?"

"Why is everyone doubting when I'm telling the truth?", Kano said with a coy smile.

"Who in the world would believe you?", Hibiya said as he sighed. Konoha nodded and Ene, currently on Konoha's hands, giggled.

Mary sniffed, and then there are tears on her eyes.

"Oh, looks like our little medusa here is—"

"Shut up Kano!", Kido said as she brought her fist to Kano's face. "You don't even know what you're doing!", she let go of the battered guy and hugged the crying girl.

"We're here, Mary", Shintaro said as the car stopped. "Don't believe that guy, please stop crying, Momo wouldn't be happy to see you like that."

Mary nodded, as everyone left the car.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They entered the venue, and because they are Momo's friends, they get the front row. Everyone was cheering for Momo even before she was out, except for Mary. She was so upset with what Kano said that she can't even cheer for her best friend.

"Mary", Kido said, trying to comfort her. "Would you like to see Momo backstage?"

Mary just nodded, trying to get off her thoughts again. After all, she doesn't have the right to be jealous. She just needs to be happy for Seto.

Happy for the guy she likes the most. Or probably…

Loves the most.

Together with Kido, they went to the backstage to see a scene where it struck Mary the most.

To see Seto and Momo together.

"Say, Momo, do you think I'm presentable enough?", Seto said, fixing his necktie on his new coat.

"Of course Seto! You look stunning!", the idol said with a smile. "I really like your outfit!"

"Weird is another fashion newbie just told him that", Kido whispered while grinning, but Mary didn't mind it. She was so busy crying.

"Are these flowers pretty enough for you?", Seto said with an awkward smile.

"Of course! You picked the right choice, Seto!"

"Ah, I am glad."

Mary quickly left the scene.

"H-Hey, Mary, wait!", Kido called her, but she didn't respond. She followed her.

"Do you really think Mary will like this?", Seto said just after Mary and Kido left, with a blush forming on his face. "I-I look awful."

"What are you saying, Seto? You look wonderful! Everything is perfect! You'll be able to get Mary's 'yes' in no time!"

Seto blushed vividly, making Momo giggle.

"You know what, I think Mary likes you too."

"Mary… what?", Momo just made his face glow redder.

"You just don't understand her, Seto. Maybe it's called mutual love?"

"M-M-Mutual love?"

"You two are so cute together", Momo said as she cupped her face with her hands, blushing at the thought of her friends together.

"U-Uhm, thanks for your effort, Momo. Thank you for letting me plan this."

"It's no problem, frog prince. Take care of my best friend for me, okay?"

Seto nodded.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The dan doesn't know how to comfort the poor girl, she just kept crying.

Meanwhile, the stage lit up for Momo, and then she began singing songs. Everyone began cheering for the idol, some even shouting, as Shintaro cupped his ears. Mary just stared at Momo, and she envied her on every tiniest bit.

She's cheerful, and good with the crowd. She's beautiful. She has a nice body.

And Seto likes her.

She doesn't want to end their friendship just because of a stupid jealousy though. Even though it hurts her. She just smiled at her best friend.

"Please take care of her, Seto, that way, you will be indirectly taking care of me.", she whispered low enough, as Kano giggled.

"Momo isn't the girl he likes, Mary", Kano said, patting the girl's head. Mary just stared at him in shock. Then Momo began saying something.

"Since it's Christmas, I want to give two of my friends something special for them to celebrate", she began, as Seto came out and faced the crowd.

"Wooh, way to go, pretty boy!", Kano shouted as Kido glared at him.

Seto is trembling, and he held flowers behind him.

"Go, Seto!", Momo whispered. "Don't be shy, tell her completely.", the idol went backstage.

Seto nodded as a blush formed on his face.

Everyone in the crowd was silent, except for Kano, who kept laughing.

"I…I…", the boy began to tremble more.

"I LOVE YOU MARY!", Seto said, making the crowd stare dumbfoundedly. "P-PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!", he brought the flowers in front of him.

Mary gasped and cupped her mouth with her hands, as tears of happiness began forming on her eyes. Not minding her shyness, she ran to the stage and gave her prince a hug.

"O-Of course Seto, why wouldn't I?", she hugged him tightly, as the crowd clapped their hands. Kano raised a banner saying "SetoMary Forever and Ever". Kido facepalmed.

And so, after that day, Mary didn't even use some flowers for a useless he-loves-me-he-loves-me-not.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Ayane:** /cries tears of joy/ Aww, jealous Mary is soooooo cutteee w .

**KuroYane: **KuroMary please.

**Ayane: **/sweatdrops/Thank you for reading, if you can, please review, favorite and follow xD. I'll begin to accept pairing requests. I'm saying no to yaoi or yuri though, I'm sorry, I just don't know how to make a fic with that.

**KuroYane: **Is it my time to shine yet, is it? IS IT?

**Ayane: ** Yes, so bye bye for now because KuroYane will take control. By the way, guess what pairing next and I'll give you happiness!

The clue is:

Canon

**KuroYane: ** Sometimes you are more evil than me.

**Ayane: **I really am. I am you, right? ;)


	3. Why Should I Forget - KanoKido

**KuroYane: I'M STILL GETTING READY FOR THE TRAGEDY SO HERE HAVE MORE FLUFF. (SO BELATED)HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIDONT TSUNBOMI**

**Ayane: /magically appears/ Belated Happy birthday Danchou and prepare for your lovely KanoKido**

**(Note that the date are only made by me xD)**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Why Should I Forget – A KanoKido Fluff**

**January 2, XXX0**

Tsubomi gazed outside the orphanage. Tomorrow she's gonna get adopted. The caretaker said the couple is nice, but she's getting nervous. What if the family she's gotten into, what if they're like her other family? What if she's just an outsider? Wait… She really is an outsider. This time, it will be worse since she's just an adopted child by tomorrow.

Using her eye ability, she curled up and hugged her knees on a corner. To her surprise, a young boy came by near her place.

"I thought I just saw her here…", the young boy said. "Heeeyyy! Tsubomi! Are you there!?"

Tsubomi didn't answer, as the young boy scratched the back of his head. If she can remember the caretaker's introduction, this boy's name is Shuuya. His golden hair was illuminated by the moonlight. Tsubomi lightly blushed.

"I-I'm here", Tsubomi said quietly, undoing her ability. Shuuya lit up with a smile.

"Hi Tsubomi, happy birthday!", he said, giving her a folded paper. "They say it's your birthday today, so I decided to give you a gift. I hope you like it!", the boy said with a wide grin. Reluctantly, the girl reached out her hand and accepted the piece of paper. Unfolding it, she saw a poorly-handwritten "Happy birthday" with two stickman drawings, a boy and a girl.

"Ehehe, I know I'm not that good, I just want to remember everyone's birthday. Mom once said it is the very important date in a person's life, since it marks the day you are born."

Yeah.

The day she is born as a child from an illicit affair.

Tsubomi gritted her teeth and ran away.

"H-Hey, Tsubomi!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**January 3, XXX0**

"Tsubomi, wake up", there was a light shake on her shoulder. She groggily opened her eyes, and saw the caretaker.

"Tsubomi, today you're gonna meet your new parents!", she said, as the girl's eyes widened. Snuggling herself at the corner of her bedroom, she gathered her bedsheets.

"Tsubomi, what's wrong? No, they won't hurt you dear. I've heard a lot about the Tateyamas, they are nice. Come on, your new family is waiting for you."

"NO!", the girl said, trembling as she clutched the bedsheet tightly. "I—I don't want to!"

"Come on, Tsu-chan, you're not alone. Shuuya and Kousuke are going with you."

"S-Shuuya?"

By the mention of his name, she can't help but feel secure. The way he acted towards her yesterday, makes her want to trust him.

She wants to place trust in a person like she never did before.

Yeah. She never trusted a person before.

"Yeah, Shuuya's coming. I was surprised they want to adopt three children even though they already have a daughter. But I guess it's ok."

Slowly, Tsubomi went out of her bed and made her way to where her new family where, and saw Shuuya, Kousuke and her new family, a couple and a young girl who seem older than them.

"Tsubomi, here is the Tateyama family.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**January 2, XXX1**

"Shuuya! Come back here!" , Tsubomi said, chasing the boy with a stick. Ayano and Kousuke giggled. "Give it back to me you sick pervert!"

"Do you mean this?", Shuuya said, holding a frilly pink underwear in front of him.

"Then come and chase me!~", the boy said, tapping his butt and running of somewhere. Kido followed him, until they came to the backyard. Shuuya then flipped the underwear to her.

"There ya go!", he said, laughing.

"What was that for!?", shouted Tsubomi as she threatened to hit the boy. Before she can do it, a small wrapped box was given to him by Shuuya.

"Happy birthday, Tsubomi!", he said giggling. "I hope you'll like it."

The girl reluctantly accepted the box.

"Ayano-neechan helped me with that. Come on, open it up."

Kido tore off the wrap, and saw a small violet bracelet.

"Onee chan told me you like the color violet, so I asked help to make this one", he said, rubbing the back of his head while giggling sheepishly.

"T-T-T…", Tsubomi sniffed as she began crying.

"I-Is there a problem Tsubomi? I-I-I'm sorry I couldn't give you any better gift, I-"

"Nnh!", she said as she smiled, holding the gift ever tenderly. "I like this very much, Shuuya, it's just that, you're the only who did this to me…"

Shuuya stared at the sky.

"You're important to me, Tsubomi …", the boy said as he stared at the sky.

"You're important to me too, Shuuya", Tsubomi said as she smiled at him. "You are the first person I ever learned to trust."

When the girl mentioned the word, he immediately frowned.

"No one trusts me, and I think you shouldn't too", he said as he sheepishly grinned. Tsubomi twitched an eyebrow. "I'm a liar, remember? I got into this mess called 'deceiving'."

Tsubomi shook her head.

"NOPE! YOU'RE MORE OF AN IDIOT THAN A LIAR!", she said, holding the blonde's hand. "But no matter what happens I still like you, Shuuya!"

There was an awkward silence. Then Tsubomi blushed, realizing what she has done.

"W-W-Whatever you heard, I am just kidding!", Tsubomi's redness just makes Kano snicker.

"Yes, yes. Now, come inside. Ayano-neechan and the others are waiting for you."

Joining hands, they walked inside the house.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**January 2,XX10**

It's been 2 years since Ayano-neechan left them. The three kids are on their own now, together with the other members of the 'Blindfold Organization'. Kido smiled, knowing that their group has gotten larger now. However, she knew that her sister would make a better leader.

But she's nowhere now. She took her life for everyone. She is truly a hero.

Unlike her. She hid from everyone using her ability. She runs from all the problems that face her. Ayano-neechan is different. She faces every challenge with a smile, even her death. She promised her she'll make the best leader.

"Danchou-san…", Kano(since they now refer to their original surnames) called her with a sly grin.

"What is it Kano…", Kido(Tsubomi) said while writing something. "I'm busy, go away."

"Eh?", the boy began teasing her more. "What are you writing? A novel? Maybe the plot about a young warrior who got the powers of—"

"Shut up!", Kido said as she hit Kano's face with a hard bound book. Kano can only squeak in response.

"Geez, I'm just kidding Kido, Happy birthday", he smiled as he gave her a wrapped present. Kido gasped at Kano's behavior.

"Kano, why do yo-"

"Shush, stop asking, Kido. You've been working so hard that gift is just a small incentive."

"Kano, why do you have to do this to me, I mean y—Mpphhh!"

Kano already kissed her in the lips, making her vivid red.

"Does that answer your question, Danchou-san?"

Kido didn't reply, she just got very flustered. Kano giggled in response.

"Thank you for trusting me Kido. Even though I'm a liar… Even though I'm irresponsible, you still trusted me. I lost my mom, I lost Ayano-neechan, and I won't lose you Kido. That's why I want you to know, you are very important to me."

Kido could only smile in return.

Unwrapping the present, the book about the "Red Hero", the one Ayano-neechan usually shows them, is before her eyes.

"That was one of my memories of onee-chan, but seeing you work hard reminds me of her too. That's why I want you to remember, the Red Hero is still there to help us."

With that said, he winked at Kido, then left. Kido just stared at him, dumbfounded.

"I don't know whether you're lying or not, but you do remind me of oneechan, Kano. Because you have her air of being a hero around you."

Kido continued on her work.

She later understood that Kano could never forget any special occasion.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**I know this is lame, but please forgive me. o I'm currently working on a TsukiAza and a special ShinAya fic. Yep, there won't be ShinAya here because ShinAya is not meant to be a oneshot xD(so much for me loving this OTP). Please look out for the fic called "Smile Once Again", I promise it will be 10x better than my lame fics like these. w**

**Next will be a tragic one I'm telling you. **


	4. Black and White - TsukiAza

**KuroYane: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OK GO ON WITH THE FIC. Please read this because I mentioned butterflies even though I have a strong phobia for them eue. That doesn't even make enough reason to read it.**

**Note that I haven't read the LN yet so everything that is written here is just an assumption and everything that I've heard from the other fans.**

**BTW, if I reach 15 reviews here, I'm gonna upload "Bloody Red", a feelsy ShinAya fic.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Black and White – A TsukiAza Fic**

Snakes are just unwanted creatures. They are ugly, spineless creatures who does nothing but to bring death to everyone, right? They're cruel. Lethal. Murderous. It's only normal for humans to dislike snakes.

That's what drove Azami to be secluded from the reality of the world. There's no place for her in this world anyway.

Only the snakes would be with her. For the rest of her lonely life.

Too bad her life was never-ending.

The black rose sat on the corner, as she sighed and petted some of her snake hair. She hated her very existence. She envied the butterflies, for they can die after being adored for just a few weeks. She envied the chickens, for after they grow up they can be of some use to others' pleasure. She envied the humans, for they can get all the pleasure they can.

She doesn't just envy humans. She hated every one of them. Detested every single one of them.

Until the white rose came.

He greeted her with a cheerful smile, unlike the rest of the world. At first, she is startled by this white man's sudden actions.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Ah", the man said, rubbing the back of his head. "How rude of me to not introduce myself. My name is Tsukihiko."

"What are you doing here? Go away", she said, as her snakes began to hiss at the albino. The man just giggled.

"It seems that even your snakes are afraid of me too. Don't worry, I don't bite."

"Go away from a monster like me", Azami coldly said.

"What a coincidence! I am a monster as well. It's nice to meet you."

And that is the day the white and black merged.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Azami didn't know how much white has infected her poisoned heart. Maybe half, maybe whole, maybe none, but still, she knew this guy named Tsukihiko has made her heart somehow worthy of appreciating humans again. His gentle smile became her world. Tsukihiko is everything for her.

Every day, they would meet at the same place they first met, under a century-old oak tree. Every day, Tsukihiko will be telling his misadventures, and everyday Azami would be listening to him with a smile on her face, this smile getting wider as days pass.

After a year, Tsukihiko asked her to marry him.

"Ah, wouldn't it be great if we lead a good life together? I mean, we are both monsters, why not create a world of monsters so that no one can detest us someday?", with that said, Azami giggled.

"I was just waiting a whole year for that question, you're such a slow creature."

"So, will you marry me?"

Azami lit up with a smile, as she nodded and hugged her white rose as tight as she can.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tsukihiko gave her everything: a happy life, a beautiful daughter and a house they will live in. Shion, their daughter, is a medusa like her mother, but she got her beautiful white hair from her father.

"Mother, why aren't I allowed to go outside?", the little Shion would occasionally ask.

"You don't understand how harsh and cruel the world is for us, daughter. Someday, when you grow up, you will notice how cruel people can be."

The girl would pout, while Tsukihiko carries the girl and spins her around. That was the best image Azami can get in this cruel world.

"F-Father, stop, I'm getting dizzy!", the half-medusa giggled. Her father put her down.

"That was fun, Father!", Shion beamed. "Mother, you should try it!"

"I'm sorry Shion, but I have to—Hey!", Azami said, only to be lifted up by Tsukihiko. "Put me down!"

"No", Tsukihiko said with a serious face, then broke out in laughter. Shion joined the laughter as well. Azami was protesting at first, but later she was laughing.

They are the the best picture of a perfect family.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The world is cruel for the black rose and her white roses.

"Nee, Tsukihiko, I want to live with you and Shion forever."

He flashed her a sorrowful smile.

"I… Azami, that wouldn't happen, I'm sorry."

"Why?" a look of concern was evident on the medusa's face.

"You see, I'm not a medusa like you and Shion… I die easily like most other people. There will come a time when I will leave you…"

"No, that won't happen!", Azami said as she held the hands of her husband. "N-No, I'm going to create a never-ending world for us three! Tsukihiko… You don't understand… My family are the only reason I'm happy today… and I won't ever let that happiness go away!"

The white rose just flashed her another sorrowful smile.

"Y-You won't be able to stop me from doing this, Tsukihiko. I will protect you and Shion."

He hugged her, startling the medusa.

"If I can't stop you, do what you want, Azami. But whether I die or not, I'm happy I met you, Azami. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Tsukihiko."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The black rose disappeared, with a promise of an eternal world to her white roses.

"Father… When is Mother coming back?", the clueless young Shion asked.

"Mother's just out to do something, my child. Then she'll come back and we'll be together forever!"

"Really!?", the girl happily exclaimed. "Yay! I'm gonna be together with Mother and Father forever! I'm so happy!"

Tsukihiko giggled at her, but there was some hint of sadness in his eyes.

Apparently, things didn't go as planned. For the white rose isn't as tough as the black.

"They are monsters!"

"They're cruel!"

"Seize them! Kill them!"

The cruel villagers burned the house where the white roses live.

"W-We're gonna escape, quickly, move Shion!", Tsukihiko said in a coughing fit. He then lead the way, as he lead Shion by the hand.

"Father, behind you!"

Tsukihiko didn't notice his early demise. A villager hit him with a piece of wood in the head, as blood dripped on it. Shion's tears fell quickly.

"Q-Quick… Shion… Leave! Now!", he mustered all his strength to shout at his daughter.

"B-But, Father!"

Whack!

Blood poured from the once lively albino man that Azami loved so much. A certain man that made her whole happiness.

A happiness that is bound to be taken from her.

Shion ran away with watery eyes, letting her father's sacrifice to be useful at least.

And so… As the white petals get blown away, the black rose learned that not all things can be going on forever, and not all endings are happy.

However, her tragic life is forever there, laughing at the tragic fate bestowed upon her.


End file.
